The Brother You Know
by closeted-nerd
Summary: This is the motel scene in 3x19, from Elena's perspective - I just LOVE this scene so much I had to convert it to writing and see what Elena's thoughts and feelings during this scene were.


_**Hey, guys! So, this is just the motel scene from season three episode nineteen when Delena share that INCREDIBLE kiss! It's not my characters or anything, but I just literally love this scene so much I HAD to write it. The scene picks up when Damon and Elena are lying in the hotel bed, and he has just said "When people see good, they expect good. And I don't want to have to live up to anybody's expectations." Enjoy!xxx**_

Lying like that, side by side on the bed, his vivid eyes unashamedly taking her in, Elena felt like she couldn't breathe. The air that lay between them was thick and heavy, and she could feel his voice gliding sensually across her skin, dangerous and inviting.

She was always helpless whenever Damon dropped his guard and bared his soul to her – she could see things she didn't want to see, feel things she was afraid to feel. When he admitted to his goodness, let people feel the warmth of his kindness that he always kept hidden away, buried in the deepest recesses of his soul, she couldn't help but notice how… how _sexy_ he was. She wanted to use words like _handsome_ or _striking,_ but they weren't the right fit for one such as Damon. He oozed dark seduction with every glance, and there was a secret promise in every smile. His dark hair set above his blue eyes made her feel short of breath and set her heart pounding so hard she _knew_ he heard it.

And now there was no act – no secret smile, no seductive gaze. Just the raw honesty of his feelings for her written across his face and plain in the desperation in his eyes.

And she. Couldn't. Breathe.

Desperately, Elena turned away from his hypnotic gaze, gulping in fresh air to get his heady scent out of her lungs. She ran her hands across her face and let them fall at her side.

 _You're with Stefan_ , she told herself. _You cannot feel anything for Damon. You must not feel anything for Da-_

Her inner monologue was cut short by a thousand pleasant thrills of electricity running up her arm. Glancing down, she realised he was slowly sliding his hand into hers, fitting their palms together, interlacing her fingers with his. She looked down at their hands, and back up at his face, shadowed in the dingy hotel light, and suddenly his mouth was all she could see, and all she could think about was how that mouth might feel against hers, and what it would feel like to kiss Damon, all his dark anger turned to ferocious passion. His hand was warm and electric in hers, and she couldn't breathe again.

Elena searched for a coherent thought, trying to cut through the fog in her mind to think of something to say.

 _I have to get out of here_ , was all she managed to come up with, but she gripped it with everything she had, using the urgency of the thought to propel her out of the bed and push her towards the door, chanting the same words over and over in her head.

 _I have to get out of here. I have to get out of here. If I don't, everything will change._

She thrust the door open and walked out into the chill of the evening, letting the cool air wash over her feverish face gratefully. The side of her body that had been pressed against Damon's felt cold and empty, as if she had had something essential ripped away from her. Half of her felt relieved to be out of that room with its dark lighting and its tempting occupant – the rest of her just wanted to cry.

Because she now knew what she wanted, and she wanted it so desperately it made her soul ache. Without Damon she would never be whole, she realised with despair. Why must she be condemned to love one brother at the sufferance of the other?

As if her thoughts had summoned him, she heard the door of their cramped hotel room slam shut behind her. Damon had followed her. His footsteps echoed on the metal railings around them and then stopped.

Elena didn't turn around. She knew what he would look like – unbuttoned shirt ruffling slightly in the wind, exposing his perfect body to her chafed heart, dark hair falling over his sculpted face, which would be wearing an expression of pain and longing.

She knew she couldn't handle looking at him – that to see him looking at her like that would crack her chest open, and she would give her heart to him before she had even decided what she wanted.

"Don't," she said, exhaling deeply. She wasn't quite sure what she meant – _don't kiss me, don't love me, don't force this on me right now- I can't stand it_ , but it was the only word she could manage.

From behind her, his silken voice said the three words that she had been trying to fight since the night he gave her Stefan's necklace back.

"Why not, Elena?"

And that was it. She didn't know what it meant for her and Stefan, or how this would affect her relationship with Damon, but she knew with a certainty that rivalled basic instincts that she had to kiss Damon, right now, or she would die – that not kissing Damon would be like trying to live without oxygen.

With passion, with desperation, with sheer longing, Elena turned around and quickly closed the distance between them and fit her lips to his so suddenly that even he didn't see it coming.

When their lips met, it was like a supernova that only the two of them could feel. Damon kissed her with every ounce of anger and passion and sadness and joy and longing he had ever felt. He moved from her mouth, to her neck, to her chest, back to her mouth, as if he were starving and she was the last meal on Earth. If his kisses were fire, then she was an inferno – if his lips were the sun, then she was being scorched by their heat. Elena could feel the warmth of his kisses travel all the way down through her skin and into her soul, melting it into a liquid that set her passion further ablaze. She knew Damon could feel it too – she knew that his soul was melting, joining with hers and fusing together into a new shape that held them together as one. And Elena knew with an irrevocable certainty that she and Damon now belonged to each other entirely. Forever.

Their newly joined souls both leapt with joy at this union, for now they had found their mates, their other halves, their equals. Neither Damon or Elena were aware of any trivial thing that might be happening in the mundane world around them – there was only the heat of their embrace, the passion of their kisses; there was only Damon's hands in her hair, only Damon's mouth on her skin, only Damon's exquisite body pressed against hers.

Elena thought she knew what passion was – thought she had felt it before, with Stefan. But she realised now how her past experiences were nothing, _nothing_ , compared to what she felt now. She _loved_ Damon, loved him so much she felt she would surely explode with it.

There were, now, as one.

Always and forever.

 _ **What did you guys think? I know it's not very original and that it doesn't really**_ **go** _ **anywhere, but I just loved this scene so much that I wanted to try and capture it in writing. Did I do an okay job? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR OTHER STORIES/ONESHOTS. I love you all xxxxxx**_


End file.
